Loveing a Neko
by DeadlyNightShade666
Summary: When Ed is on a mission and get's seen by a perv. of a scientist and get's turned into a Neko/cat what will he do.
1. WHY ME!

**A/N: New and better story same plot but better!.....so I got help to make the story better so thanks to SuicideAngle1369 who will be helping me with the rest of the story! ^-^**

**Disclaim: I don't own Fma or any of its characters.**

""Brother, are you sure you want to go alone?" Edward Elric looked up into the tin face of his younger brother; a smile etched into his round face. "Al, you know everything will be fine! I can take care of myself!" He chuckled as he grabbed his red coat. "But, brother! Are you sure you're only going to get food?" His disembodied voice was laced with concern. The short blond male scoffed at him as he opened the door. "Thanks, Al! Great to know you trust me!" Shaking his head, he made his way out the door and into the street before the tin one could say any more. Edward walked to the store, ignoring his surroundings as usual, and to keep his mind off of their current case, he began thinking about his brother. 'Why is he so worried? I know that I'm reckless at times, but that's not how I always am!. . .Am I?' So deep within his thoughts, the amber eyed boy didn't notice the man behind him, following him. 'Well, there was that time with I got hurt really bad when I fought Envy. . .'

The shadowed man behind him, noticing his state of ignorance, took this as his opportunity and wrapped his left arm around Ed's waist while his right hand covered the boy's mouth, so as not to make a scene. Ed's golden blond hair became disheveled as he struggled and tried to remove the heavy male around him. 'The hell?!' Turning his head upwards, he found himself coming face to face with a scruffy bearded man wearing round silver glasses and a long white lab coat. Edward's words were muffled when he tried to speak, tried to scream, and as he wriggled his head further into the man, his face was loose enough from the harsh grip, that he could bite the man's hand.

Hissing in displeasure, the man removed his abused appendage from the blonds mouth, but kept his other arm securely around his waist. "LET ME GO!!!" The man growled in disapproval and brought Edward closer to his body, to make sure he couldn't escape his grasp. Ed was shocked when he felt something hard against his backside. 'What the hell is going on?!' He was scared. In all his years of fighting, he really didn't come in contact with a lot of perverts. The man placed his bitten hand upon his captive's chest, probing it as if looking for something. "Stop!" No one was around this time of night. No one would be able to help him. The man unbuttoned Ed's white shirt and proceeded in touching his flesh, tweaking and pinching one of his nipples. Shocked, Ed mustered all the strength he could, and punched the dirty man in the face; his normal fist now stinging.

The man staggered back, clutching his jaw. "D-don't touch me!" The blond had tried to run, but the man had grasped his long braid within his hand and pulled him back. Taking both of Edward's wrists into his hands and securing them above his head, he pushed the boy against the dirty wall of the alley. Seeing his bare chest, the man made a grunt of approval. Moving so that he was against his neck, the man started to place kisses along his collar bone and jaw line; small moans betraying Edward. Feeling the strange man's breath against his marked flesh, he could hear him muttering a "Got to find it", against him, and felt his fingers trail along his torso. When they reached around him and prodded into his lower back, the amber eyed boy whimpered in slight pain. 'What the hell is going on?! What is this pervert doing?!' When the man spoke, his voice was smooth and deep, with an underlying growl in his speech. "Found it! Aren't you glad, little boy? You're going to be a successful project. All of our other projects died, but you shouldn't. . ." Withdrawing a needle from the confines of his lab coat, he wrapped his arms around Ed, as if hugging him, and plunged it into his tender spot.

Edward screamed, flailing against the man as he was injected with some unknown substance. "Ah! St-stop! It hurts!" When the pain had subsided to a dull throbbing, he sagged against the man; too tired to do anything against the pain. The last thing he had heard, was a deep, throaty groan before finding himself in metal arms, and the man laying on the floor.

-/-/-(line break)-/-/-

A short blond awoke to rays of sunlight streaming through the window, hitting him in the face, and he groaned. Rolling onto his back, a sharp pain shot up his spine. 'What the hell was that?' He soon disregarded the pain when he found himself to be laying on something soft. 'I'm in a bed?' Thinking hard, he tried to remember what had happened to him the night before. Realization hit him like a ton of bricks when the memory came back. 'Damn it! That perverted scientist who was turning people into animal's got me last night! Those metal arms must've been Al's. . .' Sitting up in bed, Edward found the door to his room beginning to open. "Brother, I - !!" The tall Tin Man, that was Alphonse stared at Ed as if he'd just seen a ghost. "Al? Al, what's wrong?" The apron wearing Tin Man pointed at him, slightly shaking. "B-brother! What happened to you?!" He rushed over to his brother's side. "What are you talking about, Al?" Why wasn't his brother listening to him? "

"O my God. Ed y….your…I don't understand." Al was muttering. "_What the hell Al spit it out! If not so help me!" _Ed threw his hands in the air. To his surprise he saw that his clothes didn't fit him it all dangled past him. "_What the hell!" _Ed crawled to the edge of the bed and saw that it was high. "_O HELL NO! I DID NOT GET SMALLER!" _Ed screamed. He made his way to the mirror in the room they were in. _"AAAHHHHH!!!" _Ed was the size of a 5 year old boy. _"You have to be kidding me!!" _Ed also saw things on top of his head. "_Are those…..CAT EARS?!" _He quickly looked behind him and saw a tail. It was short haired and a little darker than his hair color. Same for the cat ears.

"Now brother don't get mad well fix your clothes first and then go to Head quarters to see what they can do." Al said inching forward. Ed shook his head yes.

They got Ed's clothes small so that they fit. Ed was actually inside of Al hiding in case people thought he was a monster and have him killed. "Hay Ed were out of the town you can come out." Al told him.

"_Ok" _Ed said but since he was in Al his voice echoes and with his little cat ears all he heard was "Meow" Al opened it and Ed jumped out. He crawled up to sit on Al's shoulder and thought to himself. "_Great I have big eyes, cat ears, and a tail. Now I find out that I can only Meow! Uh! Why me! I followed Al's rules and this happens." _

After walking for a while and taking a train they finally got to wear they wanted to be. "Brother you have to stay in there a little longer were really close now I just have to open the door." Al told his brother. "MEOW! (I know already stop telling me!)"

Al went inside to find Havoc, Riza, and Roy waiting there. "Welcome back!" Havoc said. "What's this for?" Al asked. "Because you and your brother got that mad scientist." Riza told him. "Speaking of the Fullmetal where is he." Mustang asked.

"Well….AH!" Al yelped out. "What's wrong Al?" Riza asked. "Brother I know you can help it but please DON'T SCRATCH THE INSIDE OF ME!" Al yelled as he opened himself up. Ed leaped out. "EDWARD!" Riza screamed. Havoc just laughed and Roy just stared.

**A/N:** **Thank ou for reading and reviews are wanted! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2! I couldent think of a name so it's just chapter 2 sorry ideas would help to. please review and tell me what you think! ^-^**

CHAPTER II:

"Oh my god! And here I thought you couldn't get any smaller!" Havoc was grasping his sides, he was laughing so hard. After regaining her bearings, Riza got a closer look at Edward. "Ed, you're so, Cute!" Picking him up, she squeezed him to her breast as if he were a stuffed animal. Poor Edward hissed at her, writhing in her arms, and managed to scratch her. "Ow!" Letting go of the small blond, he fell to his bottom on the ground. "Stupid cat!" Shaking her head, she went to sit back down and address her cut. "Meow." 'That's what you get!' Standing up from the floor, he dusted himself off and looked around the room.

Roy chose this moment to speak. "Havoc! Stop laughing and go back to your room. Riza! You too. Al, Ed, let's go to my office where you can tell me what happened." Havoc pulled the large puppy eyes at Mustang and whined. "Hey! I want to know what happened, too!" Before Roy could interject, Riza spoke up. "As do I." Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes and allowed them to join himself and Fullmetal in his chambers. Once inside his office, the Flame Alchemist took a seat behind his desk and watched as Ed climbed up onto Al's shoulder. Linking his fingers together, he gazed at the Tin Man before him. "So, what happened?" Al pulled out a syringe with some leftover serum still in it from the confines of his suit; the needle glinting in the light.

"What, is that?" Alphonse sat it on the desk gingerly. "This is what the scientist injected into my brother. I got there before he could put it all inside of him." Roy examined the thick ~/~purple~/~ liquid within the syringe closely. Havoc placed a finger to his chin. "Well, that could explain why Edward is only half a cat." They all looked to see that the blond was asleep on Al's shoulder. Giving a smile, Alphonse gently pet Ed's head and turned to the Colonel. "Well, I better get Ed to bed. See you later, Colonel." He took Ed off his shoulder and into his arms before opening the door and leaving. "We better get going, too." Following after Alphonse, Havoc and Riza made their exit, leaving Mustang alone with the syringe.

'What the hell is this?'

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

When Edward woke up and looked at his brother, who was still sleeping, he hopped out of bed and headed for the door. 'I'm starving! I'm going to go look for some food.' Standing on his tip toes, the small koneko opened the door, only to find Roy Mustang behind it. "Mrow!" 'What the hell are you doing here?!' Roy held his hands up in a defensive gesture. "Hey! Don't get mad! Where are you going, anyway?" His question was answered when he heard the boy's tummy growl. The older man couldn't help the smirk upon his lips. "I see. I'll go get us something to eat. Get ready and wait for me in my office. I don't want to wake Al." Ed cocked his head to the side as the Colonel left and made his way to the bathroom. 'Why is he being so nice to me?' After using the bathroom, he made his way to Mustang's office.

Opening the door, he made his way inside. 'Huh? No one's here? What's that?' Roy's keys were hanging from the edge of the desk. 'Wow! It's so, shiny!' He headed for them, and accidentally pushed them from the desk. They clinked as they hit the ground, making Ed's ears twitch at the noise. Quickly, he went to the floor. He was on his knees, butt in the air, and tail swinging back and forth as he hit the keys from one hand to the other. Roy walked in and found the cat-boy enjoying himself. 'I-Is he, purring?!' He watched him move his hips, his bottom swaying back and forth. 'He's really cute. . .with a nice ass.' Ed just played with the keys.

Roy chuckled, making Ed's ear turn back to him, and turn his face towards him. "Meow! Meow!" 'Ah! Um, how long have you been there?!' A small blush crept over Ed's face and Roy just smirked. "You really are part cat." He picked up his keys and placed them back on his desk. "Hope you had fun, Fullmetal." Edward hissed at him, crossed his arms and turned his back to him. "Calm down, will you?" He pat the koneko's head and rubbed it a little. "Purr. . ." 'That feels, nice. . .' Hearing him purr again, Mustang smiled. "Hmm. I think I like you better like this, instead of when you yell." Chuckling, he went to sit back behind his desk, and stared gravely at the stack of papers a top it. Ed just stared at him with wide eyes. "What are you looking at? Your food's on that coffee table."

Turning back to the small table, he found a brown bag sitting there. Using his nose, he found that inside was a big chocolate chip cookie, and a carton of Vitamin D milk. Scrunching his nose at the milk, he ate the cookie, and with much distaste, drank down the milk. "So, Fullmetal. We all were talking this morning, and discovered that we cannot keep you here any longer. We don't know if someone will spread the news about you, making ether's want to find you, so you're coming home with me." Ed stared at him, mouth agape. "Mrow!" 'What?! Why would I go live with you?! You stupid bastard! I won't go!' Edward turned angrily and made to leave through the door, only to run into Havoc, knocking himself out. "Huh? Are you okay Neko boy? Ed? Hey Colonel, I think he's out cold." Roy shook his head. "Thanks, Havoc. That saves me from running after him." Havoc just looked at him. "Uh, sure. . ."


	3. Drinking makes a pervert!

**A/N: Sorry it so long to get it up but here it is! I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon. **

CHAPTER III:

Edward woke up and rubbed his head. 'Ow! What happened? It smells really. . .nice. . .' Opening his eyes, he found that he had a white pillow beneath his head and that he was in a strange room on a really soft and silky bed. Looking toward the night stand, he found a folded piece of paper on it with his name scrawled over it. Picking it up, he opened it to read what it said.

'Dear Fullmetal,

If you're reading this, that means that you're awake. Feel free to take a shower and there should be a plate in the microwave for you. I am at work, so I'll be home soon. DON'T SCRATCH ANYTHING UP!!

Roy'

The blond koneko looked around the room again. 'That means I'm. . .in Roy's bed!' Quickly jumping from the softness, he rapidly wiped at his nose to get the smell out of his nasal cavity, but couldn't. 'Ugh! I can't get the smell out! . . .My body feels really hot. . .I'm going to shower!'

-/-/-/-/-

Coming out of the steaming bathroom, a towel wrapped around him, Edward stretched. 'That was a good shower!' When his tummy rumbled, he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. 'Okay. The note said the plate was in the microwave. . .' Finding said microwave, he stared up at it in anger. 'Damn it! Why am I so short?!' Pulling a chair towards the counter, he climbed upon it and stood on his tippy toes to reach the plate of food after heating it up. 'This looks good!' Jumping from the chair, he sat at the table on his knees and began to eat.

Looking around the big kitchen, he noticed the time and gasped. It was 12:06 p.m. . 'Is it really that time?' Finishing his food, he sat his plate in the sink and made his way back up to the bedroom and went back to sleep.

-/-/-/-/-

Edward hadn't woke up when Roy had come home late that night and crawled into bed beside him, so when morning came and the Colonel had been woken up by the sun, he found that the small cat-boy was in his arms, nuzzling into his chest and purring softly. Running his fingers through the blond locks, he started to chuckle at the boy. With his ears twitching at the low noise, Ed's eyes opened to see what was going on. Looking up into Roy's smirking face, his own face turned beet red and he hissed, jumping right up and out of the room. 'Oh my god! That was so embarassing!' Edward's breathing was hard as he made his way to the closest bathroom.

-/-/-/-/-

Edward ate his food as he glared at Roy. "What's wrong with you?" The blond continued to glare. "Meow. . .MEOW!" 'Nothing. . .you PERVERT!' The Colonel sighed and shook his head. "Whatever, Ed. I have to get to work." Grabbing his coat, Roy opened the door to see a giant metal man in front of him. "Alphonse? What are you doing here?" The Tin Man gave a sheepish look. "Well, I wanted to see my brother before I leave, sir." Mustang nodded. "Go ahead. He's in the kitchen, I'd imagine." He moved to the side so Al could come in. "Brother!" The younger Elric ran to the blond. "MEOW!!" 'AL!' They hugged each other in silence until Roy interrupted. "Well, I'm off. Alphonse, you may stay until you leave, I have work." With that, Roy left out the door. "Mrow?" 'What are you doing here?' Al laughed. "Brother, I have to leave tomorrow to see Winry in Resembool. My train leaves in the morning."

Al looked at his brother's sad and confused face. "Mrow?" 'How long will you be gone?!' Knowing what his next question would be, Al answered without missing a beat. "About a month, brother. . .How are things going with the Colonel?" Ed huffed and turned his head as if to say "I hate being here!". "Oh, I see. . .Well, I'm sure you'll get along better in awhile."

-/-/-Few Hours Later-/-/-

Ed was lying on the couch, waiting for Roy to get home. 'I can't sleep. . .Where is that stupid pervert? He's really late! It's already 4:00 a.m. . . .' "MEOW!!!" 'I am not worried! I don't care about him!' Ed was beating his fists against the sofa, looking like a child having a tantrum. He stopped when he heard the door open. Looking up, he found Roy wobbling as he walked in. "Meow?" 'Hey, are you okay?' He asked before his hightened sense of smell could detect the alcohol in Roy's system. Mustang saw Ed and picked him up into a hug. "ED-KUN!!!" The koneko hissed. 'Put me down! Let go!' He tried to wriggle out of the man's crushing grip. "Ed-kun, why don't you like me?" He looked into the golden cat-like eyes. "Meow?!" 'What the hell are you talking about?!' "HI-!!" 'Let g-!!' Ed was quieted by Roy's lips touching his. Being so shocked, the blond gasped, giving Roy a chance to explore his mouth with his tongue. With wide eyes, he pushed the drunk Colonel away. "What the hell is wrong with you?! PERVERT!!!"

Roy was half awake and just looked at him. "I-I've got my voice back!" The blond was so happy, he could've danced right then and there. "Eh, Koneko-chan! It's time for bed. . ." Roy started to walk to his room, and then fell on the bed with Edward stuck to his chest. "Hey! Let go of me!" He looked at Mustang, who had passed out. He tried to escape his grasp, but it was too strong of a grip. "Damn it! I'm stuck here in bed with his drunk ass!"


End file.
